Portable mats, pads or mattresses (hereinafter referred to generally as “portable pads” or generally “pads”) are typically used to provide a comfortable object to sleep on such as when camping. These portable pads may also be used to provide an alternative sleeping arrangement for visitors when they come to visit.
For convenience, a portable pad typically inflates and deflates such that the size of the portable pad is reduced for storability or maneuverability such as during hiking to a campsite. These portable pads typically fall into one of two categories, namely inflatable and self-inflating pads.
Inflatable pads require external devices to inflate the pad. The inflatable pad is typically formed from an air impervious bladder (formed from one or more sheets of material) that forms one or more cells that can be filled with air. Typically, there is a valve for deflating the bladder. The impervious bladder is free of any objects such that the user must manually inflate the bladder.
Self-inflating pads typically include an air impervious bladder, similar to the inflatable pads, but some object is placed within the bladder that causes the bladder to expand without assistance by the operator. Typically, this object is an open cell foam or core. To self-inflate the pad, the user will open the valve allowing air to flow into the bladder. With the bladder open to the ambient, the foam or core within the bladder will expand drawing air into the bladder. Once the foam or core is fully expanded, the user will close the valve trapping the drawn in air within the bladder increasing the rigidity of the pad. To then deflate the self-inflating pad, the user will open the valve and collapse or otherwise compress the foam within the bladder to expel the air trapped therein. With the air expelled, the user will once again close the valve preventing air from entering the bladder. This will create a vacuum that prevents the foam from expanding thus maintaining the self-inflating pad in a smaller size permitting it to be more easily stored or carried.
Self inflating pads and inflatable pads provide differing desirable characteristics. Typically, inflatable pads provide value for their increased compactibility because they are formed from limited amount of material (thin films) and can be easily rolled or folded into a small package. Further, the inflatable pads provide improved conformability to the ground as well as the curves of the user. However, self-inflating pads provide value as they provide increased thermal protection and cushioning from the ground. Unfortunately, due to the inclusion of the internal core, these pads typically have a larger package in the deflated state.